Love, Music, And Betrayal
by iheartTQ
Summary: Jude won Instant Star and everything after that was a blur. Her little sister Julia is dating Spiederman. But she ISNT okay with that. Is it because maybe she likes him? Read and find out!
1. I Hate Everything About You

Okay so here's the basic story line..  
Jude is 15 years old, about to turn 16, but she hasn't won Instant Star, yet..  
Jude's parents just got divorced, and it's tough on the kids. Her dad cheated, they live w/ there mom who's never around.  
Jamie and her are best friends but he's not in love with her.  
Kat isn't in the story much.  
Sadie is not bratty or mean she's just Jude's nice and older sister.  
Jude hasn't met Tommy or Kwest or the G-Major people.  
Jude has another sister besides Sadie who's name is Julia.  
Julia just turned 15 years old but she's a year younger that Jude (who is about to turn 16). She looks like Kristen Stewart (she was in "The Land of Women", "The Messengers") but with shortish blonde hair. She's a lot like Jude but she doesn't want to be signed to a record label or be in the music industry, she can play the guitar and has a killer voice though, (no one really knows though) and She likes listening to all types of music and is a cheerleader. She dresses very simple not a lot like Jude.  
Julia is dating Speiderman, who is in SME but they aren't Jude's back up band.  
Jude doesn't hang out with Speid but she does hang out with Kyle and Wally. She's never met Spied but doesn't like him.  
Speiderman is 16 already, and he can sing and play guitar and is obviously in SME... basically the way Speid is in the show.  
Jake is 17 years old, and him and Jude are sort of dating, but they always break up and get back together. He is about 6'2, usually dresses the way Tom does in season 1. He has short brown hair that's usually styled how Tommy had it in season 1. He's got green eyes, and a perfect smile, and he's a true bad boy. He looks like a younger version of Tommy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. I own Jake and Julia though.

**At the Harrison home, Jude just got up and walked down the stairs to get breakfast. She was wearing a black band tee, and pajama pants. She saw her two sisters Sadie and Julia. Julia was eating cereal in the dining room and Sadie was in the kitchen cooking. Jude went up to Sadie in the kitchen. **

Jude: "Good Morning Sades, Mornin' Jules" She said sleepily. Julia nodded in acknowledgment and continued eating her cereal. Sadie smiled at her.  
Sadie: "Morning Lazy. I made you breakfast." Jude smiled at her, and took her pancakes and her and Sadie walked into the dining room where Julia was.  
Sadie: "So Jude, are you excited about going to Forest Hill again?" She said cheerfully. Jude glared at her and Julia smiled to herself. Half of the year Jude had was in the States, going to a music school. She was coming back to her normal high school with her sister Julia, Jamie, Kat, Wally and Kyle. She would be a sophomore while Julia was a freshman.  
Jude: "Oh yeah, I'm ecstatic." She said with sarcasm. She sighed.  
Jude: "Being in the States was awesome. But I do miss home. I don't miss Forest Hill, but I miss home. And I'm gonna see Jake." She said with a smirk.  
Sadie: "Jude! Your still not over him?!? How many times have you two broken up and gotten back together? He acts like a jerk and he's older than you." Jude frowned.  
Jude: "That's just how our relationship is. Right now we're not really dating though. I'm still a little mad at him. And Jule's guy is older too." Jude finished eating and brought her plate into the kitchen.  
Jude: "Isn't your boy toy a sophomore Jules?" She asked from the kitchen. Julia rolled her eyes.  
Julia: "Yeah, his name is Speid remember? He hangs out with those kids Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins. I don't really get why hangs out with them though.. They act like 5 year olds. But anyways, he's going to drive me to school today." She smiled while Sadie pretended to gag.  
Jude stopped listening when she mentioned Kyle and Wally. They were friends, but some how she never met Speid. She thought about all the funny times they had. Jude didn't know Speid, but she didn't really care for him. She didn't like the idea of her sister dating a sophomore. Even though Jake was older then her, she knew what she was doing. Julia trusted to many people, and Speid sounded like he takes advantage of that. Jude nodded and went upstairs to shower and get dressed. She straightened her red hair, put on her usual amount of eyeliner and some light lip gloss, then threw on some navy blue ripped jeans with her black spiked belt, and a red tank top with a black one underneath. She put on some jewelry and wristbands and slipped on her converse. She took a look at herself in the mirror and grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.  
Sadie: "You look nice Jude." Jude smiled.  
Jude: "Well, I kinda just threw whatever on." Sadie smirked.  
Sadie: "You were never one to care about your image." Jude nodded and smiled.  
Jude: "Well, people can think whatever they want. Anyways, are you coming to the finale of Instant Star tonight? I'm so nervous!" Sadie smiled at her little sister.  
Sadie: "Of course I'm going! I want to see my little sister win against that wannabe Britney." Jude chuckled and hugged her sister. Eden was so ugh..  
Jude: "Thanks. So mom's where?" Sadie shook her head and shrugged.  
Sadie: "No clue. Probably got drunk and forgot to come home last night. She just gets on my nerves sometimes." She sighed.  
Jude: "Oh well. It's not our fault. Besides, she is unbearable to be around these days.. Tonight she said she was coming to the finale but who knows. Dad will be there."  
Sadie: "They will probably try to keep it together because it's your night. Don't worry about them. Good luck." She hugged her sister.  
Jude: "Thanks Sades. Where's Julia?" Sadie pointed upstairs.  
Sadie: "Still trying on outfits. She wants to look perfect for Spiderman or whatever." Jude laughed.  
Jude: "Whatever. See ya Sades." Sadie waved to her as she walked out the door.

**Speiderman was outside of the Harrison house waiting to pick up his girlfriend of five months. (Sort of Spieds Pov) **

He sighed. She was a freshman, but she was a cheerleader and she was really pretty. She was a good girlfriend and she sort of understood him. She told him today that her sister was coming back to Forest Hill High. He had never seen her before, though they were in the same grade and she had gone to school last year with him. He didn't know much about her, just that she went to the States to go to some special school. Whatever. Suddenly the front door was opening and he stepped closer thinking it was his girl friend and went to hug her. He slammed into the person and they both fell onto the floor. He looked next to him and saw red hair sprawled out on the floor. Well this isn't Julia. He got up and straightened himself out and held out a hand to the mystery girl. She grabbed his hand gratefully and he pulled her up. Then he saw her clearly for the first time. She was beautiful. Gorgeous, actually. Her vibrant red hair brought out her amazing blue eyes, which matched well with her creamy white skin. He was amazed by her. She straightened out her hair and her clothes then looked right at him. It seemed like his heart skipped a beat. Wait, stop Spied this isn't your girlfriend Julia. Well actually.. Who is this?  
Speiderman: "Sorry about that. I thought you were Julia and I went to hug you and then, well you get my point." I said quickly, and clearly flustered. She smirked.  
Jude: "Yeah.. Well it's fine, no big deal. See ya." She said carelessly as she was about to walk away, but she was stopped by me grabbing her wrist.  
Speid: "Wait, who are you?" She looked at him, then eyed his wrist silently telling him to let her go.  
Jude: "Well I'm Jude, Julia's sister. You must be uh.. Spiderman?" He rolled his eyes. IT'S SPEIDERMAN! S-P-E-I-D-E-R-M-A-N! Notice the E. But I don't mind from her.  
Speid: "It's Speiderman." She looked at me.  
Jude: "Uh, okay, sorry. No offense but what kind of name is Speiderman?" Well it's because the name Vincent makes me want to puke.  
Speiderman: "Well it's my last name. My first name is Vincent. But I hate that name. Everyone calls me Spiederman." She nodded in understanding.  
Jude: "Okay Speiderman. Well I gotta go to school so bye." He stopped her again.  
Speid: "Don't you want a ride?" Jude rolled her eyes which confused him.  
Jude: "And watch you make out with my little sister. No thanks." He blushed and she chuckled. Then all of a sudden he saw Jamie walking towards them.  
Jamie: "Hey Speiderman, Hey-, uh I mean hi Jude." She smiled at him. Speid looked a little confused. Uh okay?  
Jamie: "Do not ever say 'hey Jude.' She hates that." Speiderman nodded knowingly. Oh.. Like the song..  
Jude: "Well we gotta go, come on Jamie." She grabbed Jamie's arm and as quick as he arrived they were gone. There was something about her. He couldn't place it though. But he suddenly wished that he could spend more time with her. But that was ridiculous. She was Julia's sister. His GIRLFRIEND. He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts about Jude as he saw Julia come out. She was wearing a simple black v- neck shirt with a jean mini skirt with black flats. Her hair was put in a messy side braid with a black headband. She went up to him and he hugged her and she gave him a small kiss.  
Speid: " Good morning Jules." She smiled at him.  
Julia: "Did you meet Jude? Did you like her? Where is she? Wait was she rude to you? I mean I didn't think she was very fond of you but-" She said quickly.  
Speid: "Julie relax. Yeah I met her, she seemed nice I guess. She wasn't rude, she just didn't care much I guess. She left to walk with Jamie." Julia sighed.  
Julia: "Well that's good I guess. Come on let's go." She grabbed my hand and we drove off to school.

**Once Jude was at school she went straight to her locker with Jamie. (Jude's Pov) **

Jamie: "So.. What'd you think of Speiderman?" He said knowingly. Whatever Jamie. I don't like Speid. Sure he's cute but still.. He's my sisters bf and I like Jake. Right?  
Jude: "He was okay, I guess. He seemed a little weird but whatever. I don't think he should be going out with Julie." Jamie nodded.  
Jamie: "Because you like him?" That's when I slapped Jamie on his arm. Seriously! Who do you think I am Jamie?! I met him today & he's my sisters boyfriend!  
Jude: "Shut up! I don't know him, I could care less about him. Enough Jamie. You just want to tease me because I tease you about that girl from the bar." He blushed.  
Jamie: "Have you spoke to.. er.. Patsy?" He said shyly. Aww! Jamie really does like Patsy! I mean she's a little strange but she's a friend. She's coming to the finale.  
Jude: "I sort of invited her backstage to the finale tonight." I said nervously while looking at the floor. Wow, new tiles.. Cool.  
Jamie: "YOU WHAT! JUDE! WHA- WH- WHY?!" He rambled while I rolled my eyes.  
Jude: "Because I have a feeling I'm going to be totally nervous, and she will calm me down. And why do you care if you don't like her?" He blushed.  
Jamie: "I can help calm you down! Ugh. Okay, fine, I like Patsy. Jeez. Don't tell her. Please?" I rolled my eyes again. This isn't the 4th grade James..  
Jude: "I won't let's go to class." We were late to class and the teacher yelled at us, but then he remembered me from the show so he had me autograph something for his niece and told me he would excuse me this time. I went to some other classes and it turns out my sisters boyfriend Spied is in a few. It was finally lunch time and I was glad. I walked into lunch and rolled my eyes at the clicks. I started walking to get lunch then saw it and turned away. I was about to go sit with Jamie when I heard..  
"HEY HARRISON!" Wally and Kyle screamed. They ran over to me and I was about to hug them when Kyle picked me up bridal style. Wally just laughed.  
Kyle: "Congrats on becoming a finalist in Instant Star!" He said, while still holding me. I laughed.  
Jude: "Thanks guys. Can you put me down now?" I struggled but man is he strong.  
Kyle: "What? No way!" He then started spinning us around and grabbed my hands like we were dancing. Wally laughed, and Kyle put me back on my feet.  
Jude: "Why don't you guys come to the finale tonight?" Wally looked at Kyle.  
Wally: "Well we sorta had plans with Speid.." I rolled my eyes. Speiderman. I just didn't like the guy. I mean he was nice when I met him, but that was a trick so that I would let him date my sister. Not that she'd listen if I told her not to. But Speid doesn't want me in the way. I know, I've seen the movies. It's all part of his plan.  
Kyle: "I'm sure dude will let us forget about band practice just tonight." A band? They never told me that. Kyle looked at Wally and then Wally shrugged. All of a sudden I was being picked up again by Kyle. I started kicking but he just led us to another table. A table that SPEID was sitting at. Ugh. WHY MUST KYLE BE SO STRONG?!!  
Jude: "I told you not to pick me up like this!" I struggled to get away but he still carried me away. I looked in front of us and saw a smiling Speid. This isn't funny!  
Jude: "KYLE! Put me down!" Wally just laughed and other people in the lunch room stared at me. I sure hope Jake's not in here. Kyle carried me all the way to the table and then plopped me down next to Spiederdork. I glared at him. And then I smacked him really hard in the arm.  
Kyle: "Ouch Harrison. I was just trying to be nice by carrying you here, so that you didn't have to walk." Wally smiled as Spied watched amusingly.  
Jude: "Okay.. And WHY exactly did you carry me here?" Wally smirked.  
Wally: "You wouldn't have walked here by yourself. Your very stubborn." I rolled my eyes. Spied then looked at me and smiled nervously. Ugh. He is annoying.  
Speiderman: "Hi Jude." He said softly. HE IS SO IRRITATING! Okay well he's not doing anything but still! I'm being judgemental so my little sis doesn't get hurt!  
Jude: "Hey Vincent." He visibly cringed and I smirked. Wally rolled his eyes.  
Kyle: "Jude, your mine and Wally's best friend who's a chick, and Spied your our best dude. So get acquainted." Ugh, w/e. They left to get lunch. NO!! Their mean people.

Speiderman: "So.. I heard your in Instant Star.." He said, trying to make conversation. He looks cute when he's nervous. OMG DID I JUST SAY HE'S CUTE?!

Jude: "Yeah.. Hey um.. do you think that you can let Kyle and Wally come to the finale tonight? They want to go but they have practice with you or something. Please let them go, I need them there." I really do. I mean I'm comfortable with them. Their like my brothers. Kyle makes me laugh, and Wally listens to me. I love them.

Speid: "We've got practice tonight." I rolled my eyes. Like they couldn't miss one practice. And they will be going to a music show. Hello! Bring your demo!

Jude: "Please? It would mean a lot.. Please?" I flashed him a million dollar smile. He blushed. Wow he actually blushed. Ha. He is SO giving in.

Speiderman: "Well I guess.. I mean you ARE Julia's sister." He looked pain stricken when he said Julia. Like it hurt to be reminded of her. What's with that. Whatever, Yay!

Jude: "Thank you so much!" I said cheerfully, then without thinking I hugged him. I don't know what came over me. Oh my god! Stupid me, I can't believe I did that! Ah.. But he's so warm and he smells good. DEAR GOD! He hugged back though and I could of swore he was smelling my hair. I pulled away and smiled nervously.  
Jude: "Sorry.. I uhh. Thanks." He smiled. My knee's all of a sudden felt weak. Good thing I was sitting down eh?  
Speid: "It's okay. So what kind of music do you like?" Thank god, he changed the subject.  
Jude: "Well I like all sorts of music. Mostly rock and punk and old stuff like the Beatles cause of my dad.." He smirked.  
Speiderman: "Jude, Julia and Sadie?" I cringed and he laughed. We started talking about music, comparing things like Nirvana and The Clash. He was actually alright..

**Alright. Did you love it? Hate it? Please reveiw and tell me:)**


	2. You, Me, And One Spotlight

**Jude is pacing back stage of the Instant Star contest. There were SO many people out there. What if she lost? Everyone in school would make fun of her tomorrow! And where the heck was Jamie, or Kat or Wally and Kyle?! She couldn't even find Sadie or Julia. (Jude's Pov)  
**  
Julia's probably on a date with Speiderman or something. Ugh! She didn't like the fact that Spied was dating her sister, but she had to admit that he was a cool guy. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that her friends were no where to be found! All of a sudden she heard shuffling noises and her head shot to the door. Then she saw a tall figure with a head full of curly hair. WALLY! He walked into the dressing room, not seeing her at first.  
Wally: "Jude?" He called. She then got up from where she was sitting and he saw her. He held his arms out and she jumped into them.  
Jude: "Where have you been?" She smacked him lightly on the arm. Wally chuckled and pulled away.  
Wally: "We couldn't get past security." Jude laughed. Poor guys, Kyle probably got really mad, if Sadie was there she would flirt her way in.. Sadie..  
Jude: "We?" Wally nodded.  
Wally: "Me, Kyle, Julia, Sadie, Spied.." Jude looked up at him in shock.  
Jude: "Spied? Spied is here? Why?" Wally shook his head.  
Wally: "I don't know, maybe as your sisters date or something. He had nothing to do and Julia had an extra ticket.. You get the idea." Jude rolled her eyes.  
Jude: "Just like Jules.." She mumbled. She doesn't need a date to everything. For some reason I'm a little more nervous Speid is here. Whatever. Wally then got my attention.  
Wally: "So are you nervous?" I shook my head yes. Duh! Either my dreams come true or their crushed. Of course I'm nervous! Stupid Kyle, making me sign up..  
Jude: "Of course I am. I'm so scared. What if I lose?" Wally shook his head.  
Wally: "Jude, your voice and talent is amazing. No way your coming out of this a loser. Now come on, you gotta go." She sighed and linked arms with Wally.  
Jude: "Do I have to?" She whined. He smiled and nodded.  
Jude: "Time to get my dreams crushed.." She said as she walked on stage. **  
A few minutes later ... **  
Announcer: "And the first ever Instant Star winner is.. _Jude Harrison_!" Her jaw dropped and she heard Kyle, Wally, Sadie, Julia, her parents and the rest of the crowd cheering. Some one handed her a contract and her breath stopped. She could barely think, it was like her whole thought process ended. She looked into the crowd and out of all the happy faces, one smiling face stood out to her.. Speiderman.

**The next day, school was crazy for Jude. She had people coming up to her, congratulating her, that she's never spoken to before in her life. After school today she would be going into the studio for the first time. Wally, Kyle and Jamie were all going to come with her. Jude was was at her locker when Wally and Kyle walked up to her, with Speid trailing not too far behind. (Spied's pov)  
**  
She jumped into Kyles arms and he spun her around, Wally patted her on the back, and I just smiled. Kyle and her are very friendly.. So are her and Wally.. Wait, _Nah_..  
Wally: "Never really got to congratulate you last night. We tried to today but you've already got a fan club." He smirked.  
Jude: "Ha ha." She hit Wally's arm playfully.  
Kyle: "You did it Harrison. Always knew you had it in you. After all, you are blessed with my presence.." She smacked him playfully and then looked at me.  
Spied: "Congrats on the contract dud- I mean Jude." She smiled a little then someone came from behind her and wrapped his hands over her eyes.  
?!?: "Guess who?" She smiled and turned around. What the hell? Who is this punk? She gave him a huge hug and his hands lingered longer then necessary. I frowned.  
Jude: "Well if it isn't Jake Burton.." She smiled. He held his arms out.  
Jake: "In the flesh. I heard about Instant Star, congrats babe." He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Is this Jude's boyfriend? No one said she had one..  
Jude: "Thanks.." She blushed. Wally and Kyle looked like they wanted to gag. Jude can't like this guy. I mean sure he's got the looks but.. Come on.. Loser.  
Jake: "So your back.." A look of anger crossed on Jude's face. I know it isn't for me, I didn't do anything. I think?  
Jude: "Yeah I am. Hows _Taylor_?" She said with a smirk. Oh! He's in trouble. I wonder who Taylor is.. A look of panic came on his face but it quickly passed.  
Jake: "Baby.." He tried to hold her hand but she wouldn't let him and she turned away. He then grabbed her chin with his hand.  
Jake: "You know your the only girl for me.." He smiled his million dollar smile. I just threw up in my mouth. She started to smile a little but then crossed her arms.  
Jude: "Doesn't seem like that Jake." He smiled again and grabbed her hands, and this time she let him. Don't fall for his crap Jude! I don't know why I care though. I don't..  
Jake: "Come on baby, don't be like that.." She smiled a little, he had her wrapped around his finger. Ugh, it's disgusting. He put his arm around her.  
Jake: "Let me take you out for dinner tonight.." She smiled widely and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He's such a creep..  
Jude: "Okay Jake." I rolled my eyes. Kyle imitated her under his breath, 'Okay Jake' in a girly voice. I chuckled a little.  
Wally: "Uhh Jude, won't you be in the studio?" Kyle nodded and I smiled. I didn't know Jude but I still didn't want her around this kid Jake. Jude frowned.  
Jude: "Oh.. Yeah, well I'm sure that it won't take all night. See you tonight Jake." She kissed his cheek and linked arms with Wally and we all went to class. She is so close to Kyle and Wally but I'm sure it's in a sister way. I mean she has Jake. Wait. I think. I don't know, but I already decided I don't like him.

**After school Wally drove everyone to G-Major. Jude was extremely nervous and excited at the same time. One thing she promised herself was that she wouldn't let them change her. They drove up to the G-Major parking lott and and Wally parked the car. They all got out and Jude linked arms with Wally on one side of her and Kyle on the other side. Jamie just walked in back of them. As soon as she walked in she was greeted by Georgia and EJ in the lobby. **

Georgia: "Well if it isn't our very own Instant Star." Jude smiled and hugged her then EJ.  
EJ: "Now Jude, there were other contestants on the show, Eden for example, who are more suited to be a popstar.." The boys rolled their eyes.  
Jude: "Well, I'm not a pop star, I'm a song writer.." She shrugged and Jamie nodded.  
Georgia: "That's why we picked you, your songs can move people. So who are these boys right here?" She nodded to Wally, Kyle and Jamie. Jude smiled.  
Jude: "Their basically my best friends. This is Jamie, Kyle, and that's Wally." She said pointing out to them. Kyle held his hand out for Georgia to shake.  
Kyle: "We're her people." She took his hand and chuckled.  
Georgia: "Funny kids.. So listen Jude, I've got you partnered up with a great producer. I think your songwriting will be a thousand times better if possible with him."  
Jude: "Who is it? Tim Armstrong from Rancid?" She grinned widely. Georgia shook her head no.  
Kyle: "Billy Joe from Greenday?" Kyle asked impatiently. Georgia smiled.  
Georgia: "I was thinking more like Tom Quincy." Jude and the guys jaws dropped. Then they all looked at each other then back at Georgia and started laughing.  
EJ: "What's so funny?" Then Jude realized that they weren't kidding and stopped laughing, she hit Wally causing them to stop too.  
Jude: "Wh- What? Little Tommy Q from Boys Attack?" She said, while Wally and Kyle chuckled again, Jude shot them a glare.  
Wally: "Sorry." He mumbled. Jude rolled her eyes.  
Georgia: "I understand his reputation, and he's in and out of the tabloids.. But he's really grown as a writer." Jamie snorted causing Georgia to look at him.  
Jamie: "Pah- Lease! He was in a boy band! He's little Tommy Q from Boy's attack! He used to shake his butt for a living!" He yelled incredulously while Kyle laughed.  
Jude: "And really lame.. Come on, you can't be serious? Little Tommy Q?" Then they all heard a voice and turned around. There was Tom Quincy himself.  
Tommy: "First, I'm here because Georgia is a friend. I could care less about you or your wack contest... Second, the name is Tom Quincy, and don't you ever call me Little Tommy Q again." He said a little harsher then intended. Wally turned to Georgia in shock who just shrugged.  
Jude: "Sorry." He shrugged it off. Then he pointed to the studio.  
Tommy: "Why dont you show me what you got?" She nodded and they all went into the studio. That's where they met Kwest. Georgia pointed to Kwest.  
Georgia: "Jude, meet Kwest. He'll be your sound engineer. Kwest, this is Jude, our new Instant Star." Kwest smiled and held out his hand and Jude shook it.  
Kwest: "I've heard you on the show before. Your voice is amazing. You'll be making hit records in no time." Jude smiled.  
Jude: "Thanks Kwest." He nodded and then looked at Kyle, Wally and Jamie.  
Kwest: "Famous for a day and you've already got a crew of loyal followers? Can the studio even_ fit _all these people?" He chuckled. She laughed and pointed to them.  
Jude: "There like my best friends, this is Jamie, Kyle, and that's Wally." They all shook hands. Tom then interrupted.  
Tom: "Well the booth is set up, so go right in Jude." She nodded and walked in with her guitar and sat down on one of the stools. Everyone else sat down.  
Kwest: "Ready when you are, Jude." Jude nodded and started singing.  
Jude:

"**At least I've got my trusted friends,  
we're on the road alone again**"

She sang, then was stopped by Tommy, he talked through the microphone.  
Tommy: "You wanna stop your hurting my ears." She gaped at him while Wally glared.  
Jude: "Ex.. Excuse me?" She questioned. Tommy rolled his eyes and entered the booth.  
Tom: "You won a contest with_ this_? This is boring. Lets start over." He grabbed a guitar.  
Tommy: "Pick up the tempo, straight quarters at the bottom, sing." They started playing and she sung the lyrics.  
Tommy: "Okay these lyrics need work.. Who's we?" Jude nodded towards her friends.  
Jude: "My best friends." She smiled and they tried to smile back, annoyed with Tom.  
Tom: "No one cares about your friends Jude. They care about you. These lyrics, this song needs work.. Do you have anything else I could possibly work with?" He asked.  
Wally and Kyle shook their heads while Jamie sighed. She would not have anyone changing her. But maybe Tom was being annoying to test her.  
Jude: "Yeah, it's called Let me fall, here's the chorus." He nodded and she started playing.

"**Let me rise, let me crawl  
Let me leave  
I wanna lose myself, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me fall  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall**"

Tommy shook his head and she rolled her eyes.  
Tommy: "The lyrics could use some work. And you need to speed up the tempo a little, how about this.." He started playing the guitar faster and sung.

"**Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall**"

He sang. She didn't want to admit it, but it did sound better. Soon they began bonding over music and he was actually an okay guy, they could possibly become friends. Kwest was nice and funny and so was Georgia and EJ. So far so good.. She stayed in the studio until about seven, when Georgia said she could leave so Wally drove her home so she could get ready for her date with Jake.

**Alright so please review! This is just the beginning but trust me it gets better. Thanks for reading and, please Review :D**


	3. Open Arms

_A/N- Soo Sorry this post took so long! School has taken up a lot of my time, and I've also got my other ff, and so much other stuff. But right now I'm very sick so I get to stay home and write, lol. Anyways, please give this fan fic a chance :D BTW THIS IS IMPORTANT, I made a mistake, I forgot Jude's school so I said Forest Hill because thats a school in Toronto, but it's actually Carson Hill, I was close though right? Lol so it's Carson Hill now. Sorry this is short, but doesn't lack drama, but I will have another up **really** soon! Anyways, the first part I switch from Jude's Pov to Spied's. _

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Instant Star._

**Jude just came home from her date with Jake and came into her house. She put her jacket down and went into the living room to see Sadie pretending to gag as Spiederman and Julia were kissing on the couch. She didn't like it one bit, see this is why she gives Spiederman a hard time. (Jude's Pov)**

Jude: "Hey Sadie, hey Julia, Vincent." Julia would have still kept kissing Spied but he pulled away abruptly with a weird look on his face. You could tell he was wondering why I was calling him that, after we sorta cleared the air. Well it's cause your in my living room sucking face with my sister Speiderdork!  
Sadie: "Hey Jude, how was your date with Jake?" She asked cheerfully. Even though Sadie hates Jake, she still tries. You gotta love her for that. I grinned widely.  
Jude: "It was so awesome. We had dinner at a very romantic restaurant, then we went this little spot where you can see all of Toronto, and there were candles and roses! It was so romantic.." I smiled while Sadie and Julia awed. Spied had a disgusted look on face. Oh yeah, he makes out with the 14 year old and I'm the yucky one, well 15.. Sadie: "That sounds so cute! So you and Jake, are you and Jake again?" I smiled again. I don't really know if we're a couple, we need to talk about that.  
Jude: "I don't know, maybe, I think I want to be though, I missed him." I just cant stop smiling like an idiot. Spied looks uncomfortable..  
Sadie: "He's your first love, there will always be feelings there.." She smiled. First love? Jude and Spiederman thought at the same time. I don't know if I love him..  
Jude: "Uh, yeah I guess.." I frowned. Did I love Jake? I like him, but we fight sometimes, and we're on and off. I don't know if he's serious about me. And I thought love was supposed to be different, like life changing or something..  
Julia: "Listen Jude, he hurt you last time. If he does it again there will be consequences with me. I'll kick his arse." She said. Ha, only Julia would say arse.  
Jude: "I think he's grown up some. I don't think he'll hurt me this time." Sadie gave me this 'he better not' look.  
Julia: "He's not a good idea Jude. Look at what happened last time! He ended up with Taylor and you ended up in tears. He's going to hurt you. Why cant you see it? Don't be so blind!" She yelled, clearly frustrated. WHAT THE HECK! My _little_ sister thinks she can tell me who to date! And look at who she's dating, Spiederman for god sake! I'm not a child! I am just fuming right now.  
Jude: "He's not an idea, he's a person! I am older than you, you don't tell _me_ who to date! I'm sick of you judging him all the time! It's not like you date the best guys Julia!" I screamed at her. Spiederman gave me a look when I said that, a little hurt, but scared at the same time. Oh whatever, females can get like this!  
Julia: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Jude, your dating the freakin player of Carson Hill High! He's been with half of the female species in _Canada_! MY boyfriend is way better than that (she paused to think) wanna be pimp!" She yelled at me. Spiederman looked _really _uncomfortable now.  
Spiederman: "Uh guys, I'm still here." He said timidly.  
Jude & Julia: "Shut up Spied!" We both said at the same time. Ugh! Spiederman looked at Sadie for help, but it looks like she's at a loss too.  
Jude: "For once in your life, just cram it Julia! It's none of your business!" I screamed.

**(Switch to Spied's Pov)**

Jude: "For once in your life, just cram it Julia! It's none of your business!" Jude screamed. Man she was mad. But she looked so beautiful when she was angry. It was amazing to watch her, standing there, with fierce eyes and there was just something about her. She had such passion, I just wanted to kiss her.  
Sadie: "Guys, you need to calm down. Let's not fight right now. Jude you've only been back for a little while, and this family is already screwed enough, all we have is each other." Sadie tried to mediate.  
Julia: "Well it was quiet before she came back! In fact, lots of things were better before she came back!" Julia yelled, then covered her mouth when she realized what she said. I gave her a look, how could she say that.  
Julia: "Jude, I, I didn't mean.." She tried to say. Jude shook her head no, and tears started to brim in her eyes. I held myself back from going over to her to hold her and comfort her. She sniffled a little.  
Sadie: "Jude.." She tried to sympathize. While Jude still shook her head no.  
Jude: "No, she's right. It's better with me gone. It's my fault for disturbing this family, just like it's my fault for moms and dads marriage right?" She said in an emotionless tone. Julia told me about that, Jude caught their dad cheating, so she made him tell. Julia sometimes blamed her. Tears were streaming down Jude's face, she still looked beautiful though. I felt angry at Julia for making Jude upset. I do have to ask myself though, why do I care_ this _much.  
Julia: "No, Jude, just listen.." She tried to say when she started to tear up too, Sadie had tears in her eyes too. I felt sad just being in this moment. Jude ran upstairs for a second, and came back with a small suitcase and her guitar case. Sadie looked horrified.  
Sadie: "Jude. What are you doing?" She said, gripping onto the couch for support. Jude grabbed her jacket.  
Jude: "Fixing your problem. Sorry Sadie." She said coldly. With that she ran through the door. We all ran outside after her. It was raining pretty bad, just sorta made the whole thing a little more dramatic, though this whole thing was quite dramatic. Jude was leaving just because Julia wanted her too? I guess Jude's tired of feeling like her family's mess is her fault, Julia probably blamed her a lot.  
Julia: "Jude!" She yelled out. Jude turned around, you could still tell she was crying even though it was raining.  
Julia: "I, I don't blame you! Just, Just come inside, okay." She yelled through the rain.  
Jude: "Julia, you blame me for what happened, you blame me because your unhappy. You blame me for dad not being around, and mom being drunk all the time. You resent me for that. But it doesn't matter, I blame myself too." She then ran into her car. Sadie and Julia tried calling out her name but she just started the car. How could this night go so_ wrong_?  
Sadie: "We have to do something!" She cried. Julia looked at me, like I knew the answer. Yes, my heart broke at the sight of Jude breaking down, but I don't know what to do about it.  
Julia: "Spied, do something. Please." She pleaded. I sighed and ran up to Jude's car and opened the passenger door and jumped in. She looked at me like I was nuts.  
Jude: "What are you doing?!" I sighed. I'm here to make sure your okay, because I care obviously, not just about Julia.  
Spiederman: "Wherever your going I'm going too." I said, and she stared at me, still a little shocked.  
Jude: "Why?" She asked softly, looking into my eyes. She makes it so hard to be just her friend..  
Spiederman: "I'm not sure. Let's go." She nodded and started the car. Wait, where are we going?  
Speed: "Where are we going?" She shrugged.  
Jude: "I don't know, I haven't thought of that.." She said softly, looking away. She was so beautiful.. I sighed.  
Spiederman: "Let me drive." I said firmly. She looked at me silently saying no. "Come on, we'll go to my place." She looked reluctant, but than nodded. We both got up, and got out of the car. Julia was still watching, curious. I shrugged and got into the drivers seat, while she got into the passenger seat. I looked at her.  
Speid: "You can trust me. Really." I said softly. She nodded and stared out the window as I pulled out of the drive way.


	4. Trust Me

_A/N- I'm really proud of this story for some reason. I like writing it. I wish to get more reviews __( Anyways.. While writing this I'm listening to Every time it Rains by Ace of Base, Open Arms by Journey, and Trust me by The Fray __) I switch from Jude's to Spied's Pov._

**Previously:**

Speed: "Where are we going?" She shrugged.  
Jude: "I don't know, I haven't thought of that.." She said softly, looking away.  
Spiederman: "Let me drive." I said firmly. She looked at me silently saying no. "Come on, we'll go to my place." She looked reluctant, but than nodded. We both got up, and got out of the car. Julia was still watching, curious. I shrugged and got into the drivers seat, while she got into the passenger seat. I looked at her.  
Speid: "You can trust me. Really." I said softly. She nodded and stared out the window as I pulled out of the drive way.

**Switch to Jude's Pov**

Here I am in my car. Looking terrible, my eyes all puffy and my nose red, (I luckily wore waterproof eye make up tonight,) bags in hand; and in a car with _Spiederman_. Why was I here with him? Why was I even in this situation? But right now I could barely think. All I can think about is Julia. My family doesn't want me or need me. They _blame_ me. I was better off _gone_. I sigh. I wish I could wake up and this would all be a dream. I look over at Spiederman and he's looking at the road, but I can tell it's hard for him to pay attention. His mind is somewhere else. Every now and then he sneaks looks at me from the corners of his eye. I think I can tell what he's thinking,

"_What the heck am I doing? I should've just let her go_." Some how I'm glad he didn't. I look out the window and we are pulling up to house. He opens the garage with a little remote from his pocket and we pull in. He sighs and takes off his seat belt and I do the same. He grabs my bag and I grab my guitar case. We both get out of the car and I walk up to him. He sighs then looks at me.

Spiederman: "Look, my mom isn't here, she's on some kind of business convention or whatever. You can crash here if you want." He says. I look at him for a second. I'm really not sure if I should. Wait a minute-- oh no way!-- what does he think I'm here for?! He sees my face and rolls his eyes.  
Spied: "Before you say anything, I mean to sleep here. I'm not a bad guy Jude. I know that you've got me all planned out to be some monster, but just give me a chance and you'll see I'm an okay guy." He says. I pause and look at him then nod my head.  
Jude: "I don't think your a monster." I say softly. He looks into my eyes and smiles just a little bit.  
Speiderman: "Come on." And with that he grabbed my hand softly and led me out of the garage. I don't know why I let him, but I actually trusted him. He led me up to the guest room of his house. It was pretty plain, some pictures, a queen bed, with lavender sheets and white pillows. He puts down my suitcase and I put down my guitar case.  
Spied: "Um you can sleep here I guess." He says while scratching his head. I just stare at him.  
Spied: "You need clothes. I'll go get you some." He says quickly I nod and he leaves the room. I sigh and sit down on the bed. He comes back minute later with a over sized white button down shirt and girls underwear?  
Spiederman: "I didn't have anything else. The underwear is from my big sis Carrie. She's got like packets of unopened underwear just in case she visits. I hope it's alright." He says. I look at him and nod appreciatively.  
Jude: "No, there fine. Thanks." I try to smile but realize I cant.  
Spiederman: "You can take a shower if you want. There's one right here." He points to a door and hands me a towel. I smile sadly.  
Jude: "Thanks again." He shakes his head.  
Spiederman: "It's no problem. You okay?" He asks me while looking into my eyes.  
Jude: "No, I'm not." I say. He looks at me and nods then says something like "oh" and not really knowing what to say or do, leaves the room. I look at the clothes and then head to the shower. I look in the mirror and take a look at myself. I really do look like crap. I sigh and turn the hot water on in the shower as I let the water relax me. When I get out of the shower I look at myself in the mirror. I already look and feel more human. I dry myself up and brush my hair. I then slip on the clothes and go back into the guest room. I sit on the bed for a couple minutes when I hear a knock at the door. I'm sitting up in the bed, the blankets just covering up to my waist, watching t.v.  
Jude: "Come in." I say softly, barely audible. I see Spied poke his head through the door. He sees me then smiles a little bit and comes in.  
Spied: "So .. Uh, you comfortable?" He asks. I nod and smile a bit. He nods to himself and looks around the room. He notices my guitar for the first time.  
Spied: "You brought your guitar?" He asks. I nod and look at it, and grin.  
Jude: "I couldn't live without that thing." I smile. He smiles and then looks at me in my_ eyes_. His eyes are so beautiful. There such a beautiful mystery.  
Spied: "I'm the same way." He says while still looking in my eyes. I feel myself getting_ lost_? We hear laughing on the t.v. and snap out of whatever trance we were in..  
Spied: "Well I'm in the room next door if you need anything." I nod silently. He looks at me in my eyes again, his showing seriousness this time.  
Spied: "I mean it Jude,_ anything _at all. Okay?" He asks me, while speaking softly. I nod again.  
Jude: "I know _Speed_. Thank you." I say softly. He looks a little shocked when I call him Spied instead of Vincent. The corners of his lips turn up a little.  
Spiederman: "Well, if that's it. I guess.. Goodnight?" He says trying to ease the awkwardness a little.  
Jude: "Goodnight." He turned around and left. I shut off the t.v. and tried to sleep. After about an hour of tossing and turning I threw in the towel and decided to get up out of bed. I got up slowly, trying not to make noise; and tip toed to Spied's living room. When I got there I turned on a small lamp. It wasn't enough light to shine up the whole room, but I could dimly see things. I looked around and saw pictures of Spied as a kid. I saw pictures of his big sister, and some of Spied with Wally and Kyle. I smiled a little. But one picture really got my attention. It was a picture of all the Spiederman's. All smiling. His family was broken like hers. Then I remembered everything and sat down on the couch and started to sob into my hands. A couple minutes later another light turned on and the room was bright.  
Spiederman: "Jude?" He asked. My back was turned to him and I wiped all of my tears trying to make it look like I wasn't crying.  
Jude: "I can't sleep." I whispered, my back still towards him. I turn around and look at him in the eyes. They carry so much emotions. Concern, kindness, guilt?

**Switch to Spied's Pov**

Jude: "I can't sleep." She whispers, then turns around so I can finally see her clearly. Wow. She looked so beautiful.  
Spiederman: "Me either." I whisper back. I walk up to the couch and she looks confused and scared of me being so close to her. I sit down. I pat the seat next to me, and she sits down too.  
Jude: "Why cant you sleep?" She asks me softly with her small angelic voice. Because I know your in the next room!  
Spiederman: "I don't know really. What about you?" I lied. She shook her head and looked away.  
Jude: "I always screw everything up. I wish it would just end. All of it." She whispered quietly why still not looking at me. I felt my heart being tugged.  
Spied: "What do you mean Jude?" I ask softly. She just shook her head. Then I put my hands on her shoulders and turn her around. She is crying terribly.  
Jude: "I mean I really want it all to end." She whispers. I still don't understand but I put a comforting hand on her arm and then she winces and makes a small noise.  
Spiederman: "Jude.." I say while looking into her eyes then at her arm. I pull up the sleeve a little bit to see a very visible bruise in the shape of a hand. A rush of anger rushes through me. I stand up and start pacing angrily.  
Jude: "Vin, calm down." She tried to tell me. I didn't listen to her. Who the hell would do this!? Especially to someone like Jude. Jude..  
Speid: "Who gave you that?" I asked her, while seething.  
Jude: "Um.." I looked at her. She didn't want to tell me.  
Spied: "Where'd you get that bruise!" I scream. I turn to look at her and see her frightened expression. I was scaring her. My face immediately softened. I walk to the couch and sit down again.  
Spiederman: "I'm sorry Jude. I just got really angry seeing that someone would hurt you like that." I whisper softly. She nods.  
Jude: "It's okay." She whispers back. I look at her arm then into her eyes.  
Spied: "Can I see it again?" I asked her. She nods a little. I softly lift up the sleeve as I see the bruise again. I take my hand and run my fingers over it softly. We both stare at each other as I'm almost positive she feels this electric feeling I get from touching her. I see a tear fall down her perfect face, and I remove my hands from her bruise and wipe it away.  
Jude: "Thank you Spied. For all of this. Really." She says to me in a small voice.  
Spiederman: "I don't mind, it's okay." I say.  
Jude: "Vin?" She says.  
Spied: "Yeah?" I answer.  
Jude: "Why are you being so nice? Why are you letting me stay here? Why are you so mad someone hit me. Why do you care?" She askes me as I continue to stare at her.  
Spiederman: "I honestly don't know. I just know that.. I'm drawn to you. I can't turn away and not help you. Not be near you. Not get mad." I say while still holding her gaze.  
Jude: "Thanks for caring." She says as I nod a little. We both lean in a little. I feel her breath on my lips. I go in all the way to kiss her but she turns her head and I get her cheek. She moves away from me and puts her head in her hands and starts to sob. I put my arms around her.  
Spied: "It's going to be okay Jude. I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you." She continues to cry as I whisper reassuring things into her ear while holding her in my arms all night until we both fell asleep.


End file.
